Love Is Kindled
by AislingIsobel
Summary: They say that love can endure many things, even distance. When the girl a young Loki loved so dearly was taken he was determined to see her again. Many years had passed since he had seen Amaliya, but he found her and watched from afar waiting for the right time.
1. An Alarming Event

**Author's Note -** This story has been burning a hole into my brain for what seems like forever. It has literally consumed all of my creative time, much as Loki likes to do. I thought this up a while ago but was promising to finish other stories before posting, however I think the way I want to take those stories this needs to be posted first. Just a bit of background, when I write my character Amaliya (Liya) in LOTR I keep seeing Loki and hence this crossover was born. I'm not sure if I'm going to link this in with my previous Loki stories, but who knows down the road. Timeline wise this happens during the first Thor movie and between the Hobbit and The Fellowship of the Ring, just so you have an idea. I do apologize up front if Liya does come off a bit "Mary-Sueish" although I try to tone it down as much as possible so she's somewhat relatable.

_**Shout Outs - HUGE thanks goes to HyoSonn, Fiskarbailey, Shawnon, Coni, Nichole and Dinelle for helping me write this number one (I was so nervous about attempting this, your interest led to this) and the enthusiasm I received from all of you to read this and to Fiskarbailey & HyoSonn for reading what I had and wanting more. Love you ladies so, so much!**_

**Legal stuff - I own no part of Thor or Lord of the Rings, just an enormous fan of both franchises and very thankful for all the inspiration they give :-)**

_Ok, so here is the story I've been hyping up for quite sometime. I'm always nervous about crossovers so any helpful critique, praise or anything like "please update" would help me tremendously. **Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Anadi looked at his youngest; she had this look of disbelief mixed with fear glued to her young face. This was something no one should witness let alone his darling Amaliya. The brutal murder of her mother, Anadi shook his head slowly, he could hardly believe it. His beautiful Devika was gone; taken from him and ripped from Amaliya's small and fragile arms. His small daughter just sat on the grass looking into nothingness; she hadn't spoken since she witnessed the crime. The girl's father scooped up the child and called to Heimdall to open the portal to the Rainbow Bridge. Hopefully Odin would know what to do, some plan of action to take. The bright beam pounded the ground as it landed over the girl and her father, transporting them to Asgard.<p>

Odin and Frigga met Anadi at the Bridge, Frigga had a worried look etched on her beautiful face and Odin looked stern but concerned at his old friend. Anadi handed his child to Frigga then she headed to their castle. She consoled the quietly sobbing tiny girl as she clung to the Asgardian. It was the most sound the girl had made since she stopped screaming. Odin's wife took the girl to her children.

"Thor," she called softly to her oldest, "Loki," she beckoned to the youngest Odinson as she sat down in her chamber.

The two boys both a few years older than Amaliya ran to their mother but stopped short when they saw Frigga cradling a small girl. The boys shared a curious look with one another then returned their gaze to the girl in their mother's arms, several questions in their eyes. Thor, the taller of the two, stepped closer, his blue eyes searching over Amaliya. Loki walked behind his brother but had his green eyes trained on the small girl.

"Who is she?" Thor asked as he stopped in front of Frigga. Loki stood next to Thor just fascinated with the crying child, just as if not more intrigued than Thor.

Odin's wife smiled at her sons, "This is Amaliya she is the daughter of Anadi, who is almost a brother to your father." A wave of revelation washed over the boys as their mother continued, "She lost her mother recently and her father asked me to care for her while he and Odin attend to a rather important matter."

The younger of the two stepped forward and touched her hair as he gently soothed the girl. Amaliya turned seeing Loki being so kind to her even when he didn't know her. Looking into the bright green eyes of the boy, Liya found solace and her tears stopped but sniffled quietly a few times. The black haired boy smiled at the beautiful child, marveling at her lavender eyes as he leaned down to her.

The boy whispered, "I'll take care of you."

Amaliya reached for him and grasped his smooth hands, they were slightly cold, she met his green eyes and murmured, "Thank you," her voice was small and soft.

A shocked but pleased look grew on Frigga's kind face, those were the first words uttered by the girl in weeks according to her father. She looked to her youngest, "Thank you Loki." She kissed him sweetly on the head. "Amaliya should get some rest; she's been through so much. Loki will you help me bring her to her room?"

The younger brother nodded as he followed his mother to a bedroom across from his. A happy smile spread on the boy's face at the location of her quarters. Frigga put Liya to bed and she almost instantly fell asleep. Loki's mother turned to leave but the green eyed boy stayed. His mother turned to escort him out but he asked, "Can I stay with her?" The red headed queen nodded and left the room. Loki crawled into bed with Amaliya and she shivered slightly, "Sleep Amaliya, I'll keep you safe."

The girl snuggled closer to the boy, "I love you Loki," her voice was dreamy and full of sleep.

Loki softly kissed her forehead as she drifted off again, "I love you Amaliya," he whispered as he fell asleep holding her securely.

Over the next few weeks Liya had come out of her shell, still somber at times but she was speaking, taking lessons from Frigga with Loki and playing with the two boys. She felt at home and the most at ease with the younger Odinson. He cared for her deeply and the two children loved each other, hardly ever leaving one another's side.

Anadi came back with Odin after dispatching those responsible for Devika's death and his daughter's trauma. They came to Frigga expecting the child to still be clinging to her side and silent. What they saw lifted their spirits, Amaliya was chasing Thor and Loki around the grounds, all three of them carrying on loudly and laughing. Odin and Anadi chuckled at the sight of their children. Frigga turned seeing their return and walked over.

Frigga embraced her husband and then Anadi, "She is doing well," Amaliya's father said, smiling at his daughter. "You've done remarkable work Frigga."

The Asgardian laughed slightly, "This is not my doing, Loki is responsible for her elated state, and they have been almost inseparable."

Odin and Anadi looked slightly shocked, "Loki?" Odin questioned.

"Yes, since the first night, Loki has comforted and protected Liya, they care deeply for each other," she informed them as she smiled at the black haired children, "I believe they may be infatuated with each other."

Anadi smiled for a moment then turned to Odin, "She is doing well here; do you think it wise to remove her?"

The All Father looked at the children playing; it did bring happiness to his heart to see Loki and Liya playing and being joyful. Odin thought for a moment looking at the children then back to the black haired god, his face set in deep thought, "Yes, I think it wise to leave her in the care of Wizards. They will help her abilities mature and would do more good than we could offer, old friend. Frigga and I are not equipped to handle her gifts." Odin put an arm around Amaliya's father and looked at his youngest son, he had never seen Loki so cheerful, "It will be hard at first, however this is better for Amaliya."

Anadi looked at his daughter, this was the happiest he had seen her since the incident. He needed to make a decision quickly, his sons could only be left alone for so long and without Devika the girl would be unable to control her abilities, especially the hypnotic power her voice had. He looked at the All Father and nodded, this decision was what was best for his youngest, for the time being.

The girl turned to tag Loki and saw her father, she rushed toward him beaming, "Daddy!" she cried happily, jumping into his arms and hugging his neck tightly. Loki followed a few seconds behind her and Thor took up the rear. Liya stared at her father's kind face it seemed forever since she had seen him. His blue-green eyes bringing warmth to his smile as he embraced his daughter.

"My beautiful Amaliya," Anadi uttered, his eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill down his square jaw. He was overjoyed at her transformation in just a short time; he had feared that she would never be herself again. He put his large hand on the girl's soft and round cheek as she nuzzled into his palm. Liya's father looked at the young Loki who had not taken his eyes off his daughter, "Thank you Loki," his deep voice was soft, "You have done more than I could ever repay."

The young boy scrutinized Anadi, then looked to Odin and Frigga, he knew they would take her away, the one thing that made him happiest was being taken away. His voice took on no emotion as he addressed the girl's father, "You're taking her away."

Odin moved to stop him from saying anything further but Anadi knelt to the green eyed boy, "Yes, but not for long," he tried to smile, "Amaliya needs lessons only a Wizard can teach."

A shocked look moved over Liya's face and her eyes were filling with tears, "I'm not coming home?"

Her father's heart dropped as he met her eyes, such a heartbreaking question. Her brothers missed her and now taking her from Loki, someone who had put life back into her. Caressing her hair as he spoke but it was strained, "No darling one," his strong face faltered at her devastated look and his throat seemed to catch on every word, "I will be taking you to a very old friend of mine." He paused letting her absorb the new information before continuing, "He will help you control your gifts."

Liya couldn't believe what she was hearing as a stream of endless tears flowed down her face. The black haired child turned to Loki, her sole source of comfort, then back to her father, "Can Loki come with me?"

Loki nodded emphatically at her father and turned to his parents, pleading with Odin silently. The stern look that Odin kept on his face most of the time, "No Loki you must stay here son," as soon as the words left the god's mouth Loki burst into sobs and ran to his room.

"I'll look after him," Frigga said, leaving Thor with Odin and Anadi holding a sobbing Liya.

"Is she dangerous father," Thor asked quite innocently.

"No, she is not dangerous," Anadi answered the blonde boy's question, "She just needs to be taught control." The dark haired father stood and addressed Odin, "Tell Loki that he is welcome to visit her in Middle Earth at any time, the same stands for Thor. It might make her time there easier."

"I will inform Frigga," he told his friend and put out a hand for Thor as the two walked away.

Liya hiccupped quietly as her father gently wiped away her tears, "Gandalf?"

Anadi nodded, "Yes," he told her softly. "Gandalf and Saruman have agreed to help and care for you."

Her father walked with her to Heimdall. The gentle giant of Asgard looked at the girl in her father's arms yet again, he glowing amber eyes soft and kind, "Middle Earth?" he questioned. Liya's father nodded and the gate keeper smiled. "I'll watch over you Amaliya," his voice was strong but caring. "I will let you know if anything seems strange."

"Thank you Heimdall," Anadi nodded as he stepped onto the platform with Amaliya. Heimdall pulled out the long sword in the golden sphere and pushed it in again making it spin rapidly and the light that brought them to Asgard transported them to Middle Earth.

The bright beam pounded the ground outside Isengard burning as Asgardian symbol into the lush green grounds. The two Wizards inside rushed out after hearing the commotion. They saw upon their arrival Anadi holding his frightened child. The White and Grey Wizards approached the god and his child, both apprehensive of how the girl would react.

"Anadi," Gandalf said hushed on approach. His weathered hands were reaching out but stopped short of the girl. Liya turned hearing the familiar voice of Gandalf and saw Saruman standing beside him. Tears welled in her eyes again, she wanted to go home and if not home she wanted to be with Loki.

"Amaliya," Saruman thought to her, "You will be safe here with us," a compassionate smile crossed the White Wizards face as the girl turned to look at him.

Liya looked at the Wizards and a feeling of peace rushed over her mind and body. The black haired child outstretched her arms to Saruman who carefully took the child from her father. She nuzzled into the White Wizard smelling the pipe smoke, sage and lavender on his clothes. Her eyes were red and hurt from all the crying she had done. The sage and lavender calmed her enough to lull her to sleep. Saruman smiled at the sleeping girl then to her father before turning back to the almost ominous black tower.

Gandalf put comforting hands on Anadi, "We'll take great care of her old friend. If anything changes I will contact you."

"Thank you Grey Beard, I am counting on it," he said solemnly. "I will be back for her."

Gandalf nodded, he knew that this was critical for the girl but so hard on them both. The Grey Wizard turned from the god as he vanished from the spot he stood on. The Wizards were in for difficult times ahead but Gandalf had plans for Amaliya, she would not only be their student but she would become family.


	2. Familiar Intruder

**Author's Note - **And here is chapter 2, with the open fictions I have plus posting this one, I cannot promise regular updates but that all depends on my brain and it can wander, sorry.

_**Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Many years later:<strong>_

Amaliya had grown into a beautiful young woman, still young and naïve but she had learned patience and control over most of her gifts thanks to the Wizards. She also studied a variety of spells and healing magic. Her time on Middle Earth was brief however, only a few years had passed before her father came for her. She had returned in the spring, staying through the summer to continue to learn from Gandalf and Saruman. The passing of her mother still touched her deeply, so much so she refused to speak of it, still blaming herself for the tragedy. Other than the occasional somber period the girl was quite happy.

It was unclear if Odin had told Frigga that Loki and Thor would be able to visit her as neither of them came. The Wizards kept her busy with studies and the introduction of new friends kept her from dwelling on the boy she loved but could not see. Her memory seemed to be purged of the time she spent in Asgard all those years ago, she stopped asking for Loki and Frigga while awake, however the deep seeded memories of Loki still appeared in her dreams. Frequently she would call for him in her sleep if the day had reminded Liya of her mother.

It was the beginning of spring and Amaliya had traveled to Middle Earth once again to continue her studies with Gandalf and Saruman. The two Wizards were waiting for her when she appeared. The girl ran to her teachers throwing her arms around them both, "I have missed you immensely," she told them.

"Well my dear," Gandalf kissed her cheek, "I will be taking up most of your time this trip," he smile touched his kind eyes.

Liya lit up and grinned, time with Gandalf meant The Shire. The beauty and tranquility that part of the country held always astounded her. Such a warm and friendly place, she almost never wanted to leave the scenery or its residents. "That sounds wonderful Gandalf."

"Yes, wonderful indeed," Saruman said, "but first my child we should refresh your meditation and calming spells, for that you need a White Wizard."

"Yes, Saruman," she said obediently and followed the Wizard into the tower; there were books, herbs and candles to retrieve.

Once Amaliya had collected all the tools and ingredients needed she returned to the beautiful scenery Isengard had at its feet. A lovely garden she helped tend during her time and plush greenery as far as the eye could see. The black haired girl picked her usual spot by the small stream; it was out of the way, quiet and peaceful. She set down her blanket and placed the candles in the four corners lighting them as she went. She quietly said the incantation and lit a bundle of white sage letting the smoke and smell smudge the area around her. Liya sat centering herself and solely concentrated on the smoke which put her into a trance.

She would be in this trance until the bundle snuffed itself out; there were no sounds outside the stream running quietly and the birds in the trees. All of it was drowned out by her meditation. Her body became relaxed as the exercise continued. It was while she was in this trance that she was being watched as she had been watched several times before. The intruder sat quietly admiring her, wondering about her and fanaticizing about her. The trespasser marveled at how she had grown often pondering if she would remember, perhaps this time he would say something once her trance had worn off.

The thought intrigued him and a wide grin curled onto his lips. A slight breeze blew her hair and lifted her sweet but subtle perfume to him. How he longed to talk to her, take her in his arms and confess everything to her. The sage had burnt down while he thought whether he should speak to this beautiful creature in front of him. The trance wore off and Liya spoke the calming words taught to her, then waved her hands and the candles were snuffed out. Grown in power as well, it was the right time; he had to say something now or never again.

The stranger slowly crept up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. The black haired girl was startled and chilled by the touch; there was something familiar about it. He put his lips dangerously close to her ear and whispered, "Aren't you the apt pupil," the words weren't spoken but purred out of his mouth.

Liya turned to see who was behind her and let out an audible gasp. She instantly recognized Loki, those bright green eyes burned into her memory forever. They were full of life and more than a hint of mischief. The girl smiled at the Asgardian and he returned the grin. How he had grown into a stunning man. Tall and lithe with pitch black hair was impeccably groomed and long. His fair face was pale and a bit pointed but she found it comforting and pleasing. His touch was still cold as his strong and deft hands pulled her into his chest for a long needed embrace.

"Loki how I have missed you," she whispered into his collarbone as she inhaled everything about him. Pulling her face away from his chest to look into his eyes Liya found that she was still quite infatuated with him. "I love you Loki."

The Asgardian smiled kindly at her as he put his hand under her chin lifting her mouth to his, "I love you Amaliya," he murmured into her lips before he kissed her. His arm snaked around her waist pulling her in closer as their kiss deepened.

That first kiss was magical, almost as if it was meant to be at this time and in this place. The way he held the girl's lips in his made Liya practically swoon into his arms. He felt her fade and intensified the pressure on her mouth. The young woman in his arms regained her senses and threw her arms around his neck nearly matching the passion of the young Asgardian making his knees buckle. The force that pulled them together was stronger than the both of them. The couple fell to the ground still attached at the mouth as their kissed continued, no pain or hard stop was felt when they hit the ground. It was as if their love for one another cushioned the fall. Loki ran his fingers through her hair as he gently pulled away as he gazed into her eyes, he was looking at something, someone no one could take from him again. She was his.


	3. Spark & Flame

**Author's Note -** My brain is stuck in Loki gear and I don't think I'll be able to switch gears until he's done, not that I'm complaining. So 2 more chapters for you!

_**Shout Outs:**_

**HyoSonn -** You are awesome, just pure and simple. Thank you for all the love, it means a lot to me! Love you!

**fiskarbailey -** I hope you continue to enjoy my crossover...there are some Hobbity parts in chapter 4 but I assure you Loki will be back soon :-)

**Shawnon -** LOVE YOU! Thanks for reading everything I put in front of you, you're such an amazing friend!

**Nichole -** I hope you like this as much as Chas & Loki :-), love you lady!

**Katie -** AH! So happy you liked the last chapters! Like these the same ;-)

**Patrick -** Thank you for reading and loving some and connecting so much that a line hurt, just let me know what it was...love you tons!

_**So...as always I leave you to reading, please enjoy and review! Would love to know what you think :-)**_

* * *

><p>The girl enjoyed the feeling of his skin on hers as her eyes closed, though she expected him to be gone when she opened her eyes. Liya had often dreamed of Loki and quite often those dreams felt almost as real as this. Once her eyes were open and she was fully awake, surely he would be gone. Willing her eyes to open to face the reality she was astonished to see Loki there with his arms around her. A million and one questions swirled around her head, but there was one that needed to be answered first.<p>

"How are you here," the girl whispered in a breathy voice as the question poured from her mouth, breaking her silent shock.

A mischievous smile broke onto his face, "I have my ways."

Liya grinned from ear to ear, "You certainly do." She paused for a moment, "Won't Heimdall see you?"

The Asgardian's smile grew bigger, "He is of no concern, I came to see you, it would not be wise to try and hinder me," he held her face in his hand.

The young immortal giggled slightly, "Most assuredly." She moved to stand, "Come we must tell Gandalf you are here."

Loki helped the girl up, "No, Liya, I am afraid that the Wizards would separate us for fear of me being a distraction to your studies," he put on a pleading look holding her hands firmly.

Amaliya looked at him curiously but complied, "Of course Loki."

The pair walked by the stream hand in hand listening to the nature that enveloped them, simply enjoying the other's presence. Both were equally curious as to what the other was up to after all these years. Neither one knew where to start the line of questioning. They had headed down to one of Isengard's lush gardens, full of purple, yellow and blue flowers.

Loki spun on his heels as they strolled through the garden, "The Wizard's pupil," he drawled out, "Have you learned anything useful?" His smile was captivating and soothing as he picked a light purple flower for the girl, reminiscent of her lovely eyes.

Liya blushed as she took the flower and slightly curtsied, "All the tricks and lessons I am learning are useful my dear Asgardian," she smiled, "or at least that's what they tell me." They laughed together as Liya continued, "I have learned to control my overreaching telepathy so there isn't a cacophony of overlapping voices in my mind. Gandalf told me we would visit Lady Galadriel soon to see if I can control the hypnotic tone when I sing," she paused slightly as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Liya," he questioned holding her arms trying to get the girl to look at him. She lifted her head looking into his deep and bright green eyes, it was then he knew. The sting of losing her mother was still very near. "My darling, I apologize and would beg your forgiveness," Loki said earnestly as she continued to stare into his eyes, "If I for one moment caused you distress or heartache I could not abide it. Please Amaliya remember that I will love you and will always strive to keep you in the brightest of spirits."

Liya wiped her tears away smiling at the Asgardian's kind words, "There is nothing to forgive Loki," her voice was small, "I'm afraid there are some traumas one does not recover from. I fear that it is I that should be begging for your pardon."

The dark haired god laughed slightly, "You beautiful girl will never need my pardon," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she said with more volume.

Loki held out his arm for her, "Shall we continue?"

Liya felt like she was floating as she took his arm. The boy that haunted her dreams was next to her like she had always wanted. He was overwhelmingly handsome and extremely kind. The girl sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. She would do as he requested, not letting on that he had visited her.

Loki took over the conversation filling her in on the ins and outs of Asgardian life. That he and Thor were awaiting Odin's decision to appoint one of them king; Loki was certain the All Father would choose him. So sure that Thor nearly believed the confidence in the statement. The god wrestled whether or not to tell Liya that Frigga often asked about her especially after her reaction of just thinking of her own mother. He decided to tell Liya as he would not be parted from her, "If it is possible, it would thrill mother if you found yourself in Asgard," he smiled at her excited look as his anticipation for her answer grew.

"I would thoroughly enjoy a trip to Asgard," she beamed at the handsome young immortal who returned the girl's smile thrilled she would join him . Liya opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a voice calling her name.

"Amaliya!" the booming voice of Saruman thundered through the grounds, followed closely by a bellowing Gandalf. The Wizards were looking for her; the meditation ritual would have been over long ago. The Wandering Wizard was due in Hobbiton along with his apprentice and there would be a terrible price to pay if he came alone.

The couple turned to the sound of the voices, "Oh no, I lost track of time." She looked at Loki apologetically. "I need to go back, Gandalf and I are to visit the Shire today; we should have left hours ago."

Loki nodded, "I will find you again," he pulled her close holding her securely, "I will always find you," he gently and sweetly kissed her lips. "I love you Liya," he whispered into her hair.

The girl's eyes fluttered, "I love you Loki." The immortal placed a light kiss on his cheek as he placed the flower in her hair before she took off toward the Wizards.

The dark haired god looked after her grinning, "Always Amaliya, I refuse to lose you again."


	4. Gardening

**Author's note -** This is a pure Hobbit love chapter, I would be remiss if I wrote in LOTR without an appearance from the Hobbits I love dearly. No worries to my Loki readers, he will make a resurgence in the next chapter :-)

_**Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Liya ran as fast as her legs would carry her mumbling, "If they would let me teleport I wouldn't get scolded for being late."<p>

Both Gandalf and Saruman were standing tall with stern looks on their faces. It was unlike Liya to be late for a journey to the Shire. Gandalf's expression took on a worried appearance when he saw the flower in her hair. The Grey Wizard hoped that she lost track of time in the scenery and that flower was her own doing. Crossing his arms to scold her when she arrived panting and stopped short in front of them; Gandalf opened his mouth to speak but Liya cut him off.

"Yes, Gandalf," her breathing evened out as she stood up tall, "I know, we are late and lateness is not something to be tolerated. I ask for forgiveness and pardon for my misstep, I got lost wandering in the garden, listening to the wind sing through the tall grass."

The Wizards scrutinized her, Amaliya did love all things that grew and during her free time she would stroll through the gardens. They looked at each other giving a slight nod before turning to their student. Gandalf smiled but something did not sit well with him, there was something she was not telling him. It was unlike Liya to hide anything from them, especially Gandalf.

"If that is all we should be going," he ushered her to the cart, noticing the flower again, "Something for Samwise?"

Liya nodded, "Yes, he asked me to get some unusual flowers for Frodo and his gardens. I thought this shade of purple would do wonders for the color."

"Ah, I'm sure it will be a rich addition."

Goodbyes were spoken to Saruman as he watched them head down the road to the Shire. The ride was quiet other than the girl humming lovely melodies some that matched the birds flying by. Gandalf became more suspicious at this behavior, Liya was always so wary of her singing voice that she hardly used it. This is why he had asked Lady Galadriel to help her; she should not be afraid of the power she held, but learn to control and use it properly. His blue eyes were split between the dirt road in front of them and his apprentice.

Amaliya caught the side eyed glance, "Gandalf," she ventured.

The old Wizard held his breath for a moment, he did not like to intrude on her personal time, however if it was for her safety the Grey would encroach but cautiously, "You're singing Amaliya."

"I am?" She hadn't been aware that she was. A smile crossed her face as she thought of the black haired Asgardian, of course he would make her sing again.

The next set of questions would need to be handled delicately, "Did you meet someone?"

"Gandalf don't be silly," she retorted with a slight laugh, "Who would I meet? I am at the mercy of Wizards in an isolated tower and homely cottage. The only people I have met are Hobbits and while I love them dearly my teacher, I do not harbor any romantic feelings for them." Her tone was joyful but a matter of fact, hoping her answer would dissuade him from this line of inquiries.

"I only worry because I love you, my dear student," he kissed her head as he placed his arm around her. There as a pause before he approached questioning her again, "You would tell me if you had met someone?"

Liya was taken aback by the question; she had never really put any thought into it. The girl was shy around most men as a direct result of her mother's death. Pondering the question still the young immortal slowly nodded, "Yes I would, or at least I should." There was a pointed pause as she tried to find the words, "If there would be anyone to talk about." There was a sting in her chest as if her afternoon with Loki had been just a life like dream.

"Thank you dear girl," he smiled, "I would like to think that I'm not just your grumpy teacher," he winked at her.

"So much more Gandalf," she hugged him tightly as they breeched the boarders of the Shire.

Excitement pounded through the black haired girl as she took in the ever fresh and fragrant air of the South Farthing Woods. The green struck her eyes as peace flooded her whole body. It was here in the Shire where Liya felt safe, warm and nearly at home; inhaling all the wonderful smells of tilled earth, freshly baked biscuits and cakes, the pipe weed smoke and the clean water from the stream. Lavender eyes got wide trying to take everything in and memorize it just as it was, perfect.

"Did they tell you where to meet them?"

She laughed, "Yes, I am to meet them at the Green Dragon."

Gandalf laughed with her as he stopped to let her down so she could walk to the tavern. The wagon moved on and left the girl as she strolled down the path reminiscing in all their troubled glory. Playing pranks and stealing vegetables with Merry and Pippin, swapping stories with Frodo and Bilbo, and her favorite activity planting new flowers and greenery with Sam. Samwise Gamgee, she giggled slightly, he was her favorite, though she'd never let on. Soft hearted and cared for his friends fiercely but shy and quiet. Sam quite often reminded Liya of herself.

She approached the small bar and saw her friends leaving, "OY!"

All four of them turned around the disappointment melting from their fair faces. Pippin and Merry ran to the girl embracing her and talking over one another. The Hobbits hit her with such force they fell to the ground in a heap of laughter.

Frodo and Sam approached the Hobbit pile laughing at the scene being caused. Frodo was trying to put on his best stern expression as he helped Liya up, "You're late," he said crossing his arms and hiding his emotion with an almost glaring eye.

Amaliya placed her hands on her hips, "My dear Mr. Baggins, I am a Wizard's apprentice and I am never late, I arrive..."

"Precisely when you mean to," four voices full of amusement answered her back.

"I see I have used this excuse of Gandalf's before. I must get another one," she hugged Frodo kissing his forehead. Letting him go she moved to Sam, still uncomfortable with an embrace from the girl but she did not reach out for him rather simply handed him the purple flower, "I thought you would like to add this to your collection," her voice was soft and demure.

Sam's eyes lit up at the purple bell flower in front of him, "Thank you Miss Liya," he took the bloom from her gently, "Would you like to see the garden?" He asked in a manner that was almost ashamed of the question.

"That my dear Sam is why I came," she stood as she heard groans and protests behind her. Smiling as she turned, "My lads, there will be plenty of time for merriment and storytelling, but for now there is important business to take care of in the garden." She offered a hand to Sam, "If you've had enough nonsense," she winked at the boys before walking away with the gardener.


	5. Heart's Desire

_**Shout Outs:**_

**HyoSonn -** Thank you for all the wonderfully kind words! You have no idea how much I appreciate all of them. I'll read your next chapter soon and pay you back :-)

**Patrick -** Thank you for the tweets last night, it really means a lot that people like my stories, even if it's just a select few. Love you!

**Nichole -** Makes me so happy that you're diggin it!

**Shawnon -** I don't think I can put in words how awesome you are! Love you my friend!

**Katie -** Thank you for the enthusiasm for all my words! Hope you enjoy!

**Fiskarbailey -** I hope you're still enjoying it! Miss talking to you! Love you my lovely Loki Lady!

So mischievous Hobbits and an Asgardian...the possibilites are endless. I would really like to hear from all of you reading, drop me a line or some other form of communication. It would be greatly appreciated :-)

_**As always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>The pair wandered to Sam's Hobbithole all the while the gardener was admiring the flower Liya gave him, "What's it called Miss Liya?"<p>

She thought for a moment, "Hmmm, I believe Saruman called it a Fairy Thimble. I can get more if you need it Sam."

They approached the garden and it was filled with so much rich color dark and mellow greens, fire reds and oranges with bright yellows and dazzling blues ran wild all over the garden of the Hobbit with the yellow door. Liya looked on in awe; Sam certainly had a touch for things that grew. Standing still just admiring the bright and deep colors Sam passed her on the right looking almost ashamed.

"I know it's not much…"

"Samwise, don't you say another word," she scolded lightly, "Your garden is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It has grown in riches since my last visit." The girl walked forward and saw the pale pink miniature roses she had given him from home, "These are doing well," she smiled.

"I water'd em just as you told me and planted them so everyone could see," he walked next to the girl.

"That was very thoughtful of you Sam." She looked at the Hobbit then to the sky, "We should be getting back to the boys while they're still coherent," she laughed slightly.

"You're right," Sam agreed carefully placing the flower in his garden, "I'll plant it when we get back," he started to walk away and turned, "Ya comin?" He asked playfully.

"I'll be just behind you," she watched him head toward the Green Dragon. "You ought to be more careful if you don't want anyone to know you're here."

"Always winning at seeking," Loki smiled as he emerged from his hiding spot, moving behind the girl placing lithe arms around her waist.

"You were always the hardest to find. I hadn't noticed you until I got closer to the fence," she laughed as she leaned into him and his arms tightened around her figure.

He kissed her jawline lightly, "Do I have competition in that young man?"

Liya laughed lightly, "You might; Sam is one of the best people I have ever met."

He turned the young immortal around making her gasp in excitement as his forehead and nose touching hers with a mile wide grin he whispered, "Do I have to show you why I'm better?"

Before Amaliya could answer his lips were on hers with intense pressure. A surprised and muffled moan caught in the girl's throat. The ambush did exactly what Loki wanted it to do, he felt her melt and bend to him as her lips came alive dancing with his. The Asgardian felt her need, the need to be loved, wanted, adored; he would fulfill all those and more if she would let him. Her hands found life again and held onto the dark haired immortal for dear life just before he pulled back slowly. The taste of her lips would need to be savored and remembered for the decades to come.

Still precariously close to Liya face as his mouth left hers; the girl's eyes were still closed as a whispered, "Loki," escaped her lips.

The Asgardian's smiled never left his face as he looked upon her, "Come with me to Asgard."

Liya's eyes flew open at the request, how she longed to see Asgard again; to see Frigga and Loki once more. She was in Loki's arms again, finally. Her eyes met his for one intense moment, "Of course."

Loki picked up the slight girl and spun her around happily. It was the first time he has felt this good since she first arrived in Asgard, "We shall leave immediately," he almost laughed out as he held her wrist pulling her with him.

"Loki, wait," she protested with a laugh.

The Asgardian turned, "What is it my darling?"

She looked away from his fierce green eyes to the dirt road below; she held her breath for a moment trying to find the words to tell him she needed to say good-bye to her friends and the Wizards before leaving. Looking up at the black haired god again with a most apologetic look, "Loki, I can't just leave," she paused searching his face, "I need to say good-bye first."

A kind smile replaced his surprised look, "Pardon my impetuous nature, you should of course say your farewells." He kissed her lightly, "I will find you when you are ready."

She watched him walk away, "I love you Loki," she whispered.

"I love you Amaliya," he whispered back as he smiled. The smile she brought to his face almost never left him. The promise she would return home with him was the most pleasant news he had received in a very long time.

Liya turned down the road her steps quick to catch up with Sam before joining the others at the pub. The thought of returning to Asgard electrified her skin. She reached the pub and was met with raucous laughter as she opened the door. The girl couldn't help but join in even if she didn't know the joke. A kettle and a tea cup were on the table waiting for her as she sat down.

"LIYA!" her name was echoed throughout the small pub. She chuckled at her familiarity.

"Finally decided to come and see us?" Pippin said mug of beer in hand as he sat next to her.

"Ah, Pip you know she has better things to do than to sit in a pub all day," Merry told him sitting on her other side.

"Have you come to regale us in your flights of fancy?" Frodo said from across the table.

She nodded taking a sip of her tea, "I have, but be careful Frodo, you're starting to sound like Gandalf," she winked at him. Taking another sip before setting the tea cup down, "Have I ever told you boys about the realm of Asgard?" she asked.

The four Hobbits quieted and shook their heads, leaning in to hear her better. Liya, in the Hobbit's estimation, was an excellent story teller. Though they were never quite sure if her stories were true or not.

"What is Asgard," Pippin asked.

"Asgard my dear Took is one of the 9 realms, the brightest and mightiest of them all. The ruler of Asgard is Odin, a fierce and powerful King. He rules with an iron fist but a good heart. His wife is called Frigga, beautiful as she is wise, she has two sons, Thor who is blonde and fond of battle stories and the other is Loki with black hair such as mine and an aptitude for mischief," she laughed lightly before continuing.

"My father brought me to this place for to stay for a time when I was younger. Boys, the beauty in that realm is far more than I can describe. The rich and bold colors of gold, bronze, green and deep blue surround Odin's palace. It was there that I learned some magic and was reborn."

The boys looked at her confused by her last remark. It was Sam that spoke, "What do you mean Miss Liya?"

A kind smile crossed her, "I was brought there during one of the most painful times of my life. I had retreated into my own mind, unwilling to come out. It was Loki, the younger of the Odinsons, which came to my aide. That boy took care of me, giving me the love I so desperately needed. Loki and I became inseparable. We chased each other all over the courtyards with Thor. Loki and I also learned lessons in magic from Frigga."

Pippin stopped her, "Did you like it there?"

"I loved it there Pippin. I felt at home, safe, much like I do here. It wasn't just the place boys, I felt loved and wanted by Frigga and Loki too."

"Did you love Loki?" Merry chimed in and the others nodded.

"I don't know if 'love' is quite strong enough to describe the feelings I have for that mischievous Asgardian. I loved Loki from the moment I set eyes on him and he felt the same way. He promised to take care of me and he did. Loki never stopped caring for me; I'd like to believe that he always will."

"Can you go back?" Frodo asked.

"I am certainly hoping to my dear Mr. Baggins. It has been a long time since I was there. I was taken from Asgard by my father and brought here. I was to be a Wizard's pupil and in doing so made some of the most wonderful friends I have ever met."

Merry and Pippin wrapped their arms around her hugging her tightly, "We love you," they said earnestly.

"I love you my friends. I have news boys." The hobbits let her go and let her speak. "I have pressing business and need to leave." There were protests and booing, which made her laugh. "I know my lads, I know! I only just arrived and now I'm leaving again. Believe me when I tell you I wish I could stay." She stopped for a moment and looked around. Liya leaned in and the Hobbits did so as well, "I'm leaving for Asgard."

Four sets of eyes grew wide with excitement, "For Loki?" they all asked in hushed voices.

"I am not allowed to say," she told them nodding.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo straightened up and nodded to each other. Merry spoke for them all, "He will have to be approved by us first to see if he's fit for someone such as you," he kissed her hand.

"You flatter me dear friend. I am afraid I might not be fit for him; he is a prince and might be king of Asgard. I'm just a girl with knowledge of some tricks and a few supernatural gifts."

"You are so much more than that Amaliya," Loki's voice entered her thoughts. "You are a goddess worthy of much more than a god. You are meant to be a princess and my queen."

Tears streamed down her face, mouth shakily making a smile. Her eyes turned to the boys with questions in their eyes and laughed, "Sorry lads, it has been awhile since I thought of him. I need to leave though, it's getting late and I should go while I am still brave enough to do so. Walk me out?"

The company left the pub Pippin and Frodo linking arms with her. The fresh air hit the girl taking a deep breath. Excitement ran through her at the prospect of being Loki's queen. It did not matter the title to her, Liya just wanted to be with him again. The Hobbits and the girl said their farewells and Liya watched them walk down the road to Hobbiton. She wrestled with telling Gandalf the truth or not. While it would be wise to tell either Saruman or Gandalf where she was going and why, the goddess wasn't entirely sure if she should. Would they try and stop her? Take her home and forbid her to see Loki again? The scenarios were boundless and all separated the pair.

"Something troubling you my dear," the familiar voice of Gandalf rang out from behind.

Liya turned and hugged the Wizard who smelled wonderfully like pipe weed. Looking into the deep blue eyes of Gandalf, the girl knew what she had to do. "I am afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."

The Wizard's eyebrows raised, "Oh?" The tone in his voice was had an annoying knowing quality as he looked at his apprentice.

"Gandalf," she called his name with a small laugh, "How is it that you always know?"

He smiled at his pupil, "I know you better than you think Amaliya," he winked. "Now where do you intend to go and who is this boy?"

She looked at him with a thoughtful pause, nervous to tell him about Loki. The girl turned her eyes away from the Wizard starting to fidget with her hair, she was almost visibly shaking. Liya didn't know why she was so nervous, maybe it was the possibility that he might think Loki would be a bad influence or he was too old for her or some other such nonsense. Steeling her nerves she found her voice again returning her eyes to Gandalf's she opened her mouth but was cut off almost immediately.

"I am the new presence in Amaliya's life Gandalf and I would like to take her to Asgard with me for an upcoming ceremony," the smooth voice of Loki flowed around them. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah, Loki," the Wizard smiled at him, which made Liya smile. "You will keep her safe?"

"I give you my word, no harm will come to her while she is under my care," he lowered his head in respect.

Gandalf smiled, he believed the Asgardian and could see how much Loki cared for his young apprentice and the affection she showed in return. "I will let you go Liya, under one condition." He paused dramatically watching the girl lean forward almost standing on her toes. He laughed lightly, "She will need to keep up on her lessons; meditation is the key for her to learn control. I would hate for Amaliya to have an episode where a Wizard is not available."

"My mother, Frigga, will help in any way possible, she is very skilled at magic and all the disciplines it requires," Loki replied confidently. It seemed everything the black haired god did was with utter confidence.

The Wizard paused for a moment taking everything Loki told him in and considering carefully. He knew of Frigga and the power she controlled, true it was the first place Anadi took his child after her mother died and it was in Asgard that Liya found a reason to smile again. It was this boy, Loki, he cared for her and loved her completely; this was obvious for anyone to see. Studying the Asgardian meticulously, observing how he was with the girl, the protective nature to his actions and body language. He would be leaving her in good hands.

Gandalf nodded, "On one condition," his voice was stern as he walked to the couple putting his hand under Liya's chin lifting her eyes to his, "You have a good time," he smiled.

The young immortal threw her arms around the Wizard, "Thank you Gandalf! You will say farewell to Saruman for me?"

"Yes, I will take care of everything, go on now."

Loki nodded "Thank you Gandalf." The couple turned to leave with Loki's arm wrapped keenly around Liya's shoulders.

"One more thing, she is not to be harmed in any way. If she is you will answer to me," Gandalf's words were said casually but there was more than an empty threat in them.

"You have my word Grey Pilgrim," he bowed before continuing on with the girl.

The pair walked further down the path then made a series of left and right turns, ending up somewhere in the East Farthing Woods.


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note -** I think from this point on the story will be set during Thor (2011) and all the Asgardian goodness that lies there.

_**Shout Outs - **_

**HyoSonn -** Thank you girl! I LOVE that you're loving it, makes me feel so good about my writing! :-)

**Shawnon & Nichole -** Thank you ladies for reading this, it truly means a lot to me. You are both so amazing!

**Katie -** YAY! There will be Asgardian mischief and mayhem :-)

**Patrick -** Thank you for reading and loving, it's wonderful!

**Fiskarbailey -** I love you dearly!

As always, please enjoy read and review! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?"<p>

Loki smiled, "I am showing you my secret paths to avoid Heimdall's gaze. Shouldn't be far now," he grabbed her hand pulling her gently forward.

"I can get us there faster…" she said in a singsong voice which caused them both to laugh.

"Most assuredly love, though how do I maintain my trickster status without tricks," he grinned at her pulling her close. "Sleight of hand and a silver tongue are my only guiles, what would happen if I didn't use them at every opportunity?" He waved his hand making green sparks appear.

"Well," she smiled, "I wouldn't want to be responsible for any of that," she kissed him lightly, "Lead on trickster."

The couple walked a bit further, Loki looking left and right trying to find the right spot where his secret path was. The Asgardian let go of her hand walking forward very deliberately, almost cautiously until he stopped.

"Amaliya," he called and she caught up to him. The black haired god turned to the girl with a dazzling smile as he extended his hand, "Are you ready to come home?"

Her eyes started to well with tears, "Absolutely."

Liya took his hand as he led her through the pathway. It felt like walking through water, the scenery blurred, running the green, brown and yellow of the woods together. Before it cleared Liya felt this rush of anticipation making her heart beat faster, she was really going to Asgard and Loki was really by her side. This was the most exciting day of her life.

The air changed, it was slightly colder now and Liya could no longer smell the Shire. The black haired girl shielded her eyes from the bright light that flooded the pathway. Her lavender eyes adjusted and beheld the glorious land of Asgard. It was just as she remembered. The gilded city was still standing in marvelous dignity; the sky was a deep cerulean with clouds with mixing colors of sky blue, pink and purple. The magnificence that stood before the girl intimidated her slightly. The first time in Asgard she only saw it from a small courtyard of Odin's palace. This time she was taking in everything.

The couple stood on a moss covered rock ledge next to a waterfall, the sound of the water was loud being so near. Loki extended a hand which Liya took with no hesitation. The Asgardian led her to a small inclining path which led into the city. The water below captured the girl's attention, it was so clear; she had never seen water like this. Truly in awe of the place she found herself again. There was more than Loki's magic at work. Asgard felt like home.

A smile graced Liya's face and never left as Loki led her through the city. Busting with life, even if it was mundane to its residents was undeniably awe-inspiring to the young immortal. The Trickster turned every time she paused, her awestruck expression made him love her more if it were possible. Patiently he waited until her eyes were filled with wonder to take her home. They happened to pass a tavern that was frequented by The Warrior's Three. The trickster hoped they would be somewhere else or too busy regaling their tales of glory to notice Amaliya.

"Loki, slow down," Liya laughed at their quickened pace.

The name Loki caught Fandral's ear. The blonde warrior put down his mug dashing to the window. There he saw Loki with a beautiful black haired girl. He had never seen her before and she was with Loki, he wore a puzzled look as he sat back down with his friends. The handsome warrior tried to understand what he had just seen. What was that girl doing with Loki?

The black haired Asgardian slowed when he thought they were safe. The center of the city was before them, Odin's palace. Stopping for a moment to take all that was before them, Loki turned to Liya his grin a mile wide. Squeezing her hand tightly he almost sprinted the rest of the way, pulling her with him. There was no time to look at anything as Liya concentrated keeping up with Loki's hurried stride. The enormous golden hall shined in the sunlight and the pair was met by the ancestors and warriors of Asgard. Loki pulled her through and into the castle; he knew his mother would be in the garden by now; racing through the massive building to a small courtyard that flooded Liya with memory.

There were three women attending to the flowers that lined the outer edge of the courtyard, Loki smiled at Liya once again, "Wait here."

The Asgardian let go of her hand walking over to the three women. Amaliya couldn't hear what was being said as she waited almost impatiently, fidgeting with her hair. The middle woman turned to see Liya after embracing and talking to Loki. Her beautiful face filled with joy as she ran to the young immortal holding her arms tightly. Liya returned the embrace with tears falling down from her eyes.

"Amaliya," Frigga said surprised, "after all this time," she pushed the girl out to look at her, "my you have become lovely," Loki's mother pulled Liya into her arms again, "I have missed you more than words can express."

"I have missed you as well Frigga," the girl's voice hitched clinging to the Asgardian. Loki came into view a pleased expression on his handsome face.

"Loki," Frigga turned keeping Amaliya close, "how is this possible?"

"I decided that Liya had been away far too long and it was time she should come home," he paused looking at the girl, "to be mine."

The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. That simple sentence said with such certainty shocked the black haired goddess and made her yearn for him in ways she didn't know were possible. Liya looked at the handsome Asgardian all she wanted was for him to envelop her.

Loki's mother was taken aback by his words even having remembered how they were infatuated with one another as children. It seemed the younger Odinson had carried a torch for Anadi's youngest. It would be a fair match. Amaliya would make a lovely addition to the House of Odin, "We should tell your father the good news," Frigga said holding Liya closer, "I am truly happy for you," she whispered.


	7. The Hall Of Odin

**Author's Note -** Sorry I've been away for a bit...no excuses other than the words didn't want to come as fast as I wanted. I'll try to keep that from happening.

_**Shout Outs:**_

**HyoSonn -** I love you and thank you for all the help you give me. I love bouncing story ideas off of you and just chatting and fangirling about things. You're the best! Love you cousin!

**Katie -** Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the pushing you do and the fabulous reactions you have to my writing. It's awesome, I hope you continue your fabulosity!

**Nichole & Shawnon -** You two are beyond lovely! Thank you for letting me fill up your TL's with my ramblings about Loki! Love you two!

**A lone Black Angel** - thank you for following the story, I hope that you continue to like it as it progresses. I really appreciate it!

**ArkhamAsylumPatient -** Thank you for adding to your follows & faves! That made my day! I hope you continue to like where it's going!

_**A sincere thank you to all that read, the appreciation of the reader is what I aim for in my words. I would love to hear from you on how I'm doing, anything is appreciated, authors thrive on words :-). Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Loki led the way into the throne room where Odin was meeting with a few advisors. His keen eye saw Loki and behind him his old friend's daughter. The All Father brushed his advisors away moving to greet Loki, Frigga and the new addition. He was curious at her return, true Loki had never stopped loving the young immortal; he often called her name as he slept during his youth, the impression Amaliya had left was a deep one. She was powerful and it was an unknown power even to Amaliya, he would need to be wary of her time in Asgard, it could spark an event that could be entirely preventable.<p>

"Father," Loki said gleefully as he almost ran to Odin.

"Amaliya is here, this is your doing?"

Loki's smile dropped a bit, "Yes father."

Odin looked stern at his youngest son, almost in disapproval, "Let us talk privately Loki," his voice held no emotion as he ushered his youngest to a side chamber.

Liya looked worried as she watched them walk away. She turned to Frigga, "This is my fault, isn't it?"

Loki's mother gave a kind smile, "No, Loki should have told his father that he was bringing you here and for what purpose, Odin is just exercising caution."

Frigga escorted her to the staircase leading to the throne taking a seat with her arm around the young immortal. Liya was preoccupied with what Odin was telling Loki. She thought the worst, that he would never let his son be with someone like her, that she wasn't worthy of an Odinson, that she was dangerous needing to be neutralized. Liya held her breath in her throat refusing to cry, she didn't know if any of it was true.

"I am telling you Thor," the loud voice of Fandral echoed throughout the gilded hallway. "Loki was with an extraordinary beautiful girl."

"Nonsense, you must have had too much ale my friend," Thor rebutted. "Loki has been here studying there is nowhere he would meet this girl, especially one you have not seen."

The pair walked into the throne room to see Liya and Frigga. The two women looked up to see the older Odinson and a blonde Asgardian with a slack jawed expression as his eyes ran over Amaliya. Thor thought he had seen a ghost when he looked at the girl.

Turning to his friend, "My apologies Fandral, it seems you were right." Thor faced his mother again and Frigga nodded confirming his suspicion. The older Odinson broke into a run almost launching himself at the young girl, "Amaliya," he cried picking her up spinning the girl around, "Where have you been? I have missed you," he put her down, "We all have."

Liya opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Fandral, "Where did this marvelous creature come from," he approached the black haired immortal taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "You are a rare sight milady."

Amaliya bowed her head to the Asgardian, "Thank you," she said softly. Fandral let her hand go and just stared at her. The girl turned to Thor, "I've been at home and then training with Wizards, then home, Wizards," she smiled as his grin, "It a cyclical life," she laughed.

"Wizards," Fandral said, "Are you one yourself?"

"Just an apprentice at the moment, it's more to help me gain control rather than knowledge."

"Amaliya this is Fandral," Thor stated pushing his friend forward, "One of the great Warriors Three."

* * *

><p>Odin watched Loki as he paced, the look on his face was one of anxiety, unsure of what the All Father would say about bringing Liya to Asgard, especially for his bride.<p>

As subtle smile appeared on Odin's face, "So Amaliya has never left your mind," it was more of an observation that a question.

Loki turned, "Yes father, there has not been a day when I have not thought upon her or what became of her." The Trickster paused pondering the consequences for revealing his true feelings. Looking at Odin he drew in a breath of courage, "I am in love with her father."

The Asgardian King absorbed the information his youngest disclosed, "You mean to marry her?"

Loki had thought long and hard about his feelings before finding a pathway to Middle Earth to study her, watch her to see if his feelings were just fond memories or real. The first moment he saw her again in the gardens of Isengard, grown into the beautiful and powerful girl, he had known his heart did not betray his mind. Looking at his father, "Yes that is my intention."

"Have you made it known to Amaliya?"

Loki nodded, "I have."

Odin was surprised, Loki was never one to jump into things; he was careful and methodical in his ways. The All Father had to find a way to caution him about Anadi's youngest. She was powerful and in the wrong hands that power could be used for great evil. The All Father was about to tell Loki he would not bless the union when he looked at his son, this young man he had raised as his own, and the black haired Asgardian wore a look of anticipation but also love, a deep and undying love, in his bright green eyes and Odin could not say no.

The King nodded slightly, "It is a fine match," he said finally. "You will have to tell her father, his permission is what you need," he smiled at his son, "Anadi's youngest and only daughter the wife of the youngest Odinson," he nodded again, "A fine match indeed."

"Thank you father," Loki said gleefully as he turned ready to leap out the door.

"Loki," Odin called and his son turned, "Send Amaliya in to see me."

"Yes father," he grinned racing out the door.

The Trickster reached the throne room and saw Liya speaking with Fandral and his brother. He stopped just on the boarders of the room leaning against a pillar. He watched the conversation, which was mostly Thor and Amaliya; Fandral was just at a loss, his face in what appeared to be shock. Loki watched the girl, smiling and laughing, seemingly without a care as she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. Thor's eyes scanned the room and saw his younger brother observing the interaction.

The blonde's face lit up, "Loki," he said with a laugh in his voice as he crossed the room. "Why did you not tell me about Amaliya?" He asked clapping Loki into a bear hug.

"You know me brother, I have a flare for the dramatic," Loki said returning the embrace his eyes never left the black haired immortal. He moved from Thor to Amaliya pulling her into his arms. "Odin would like to speak with you Liya," he whispered to her.

A look of shock moved over her delicate features as she looked at the handsome Asgardian, "Why does he want to see me?"

Loki held her cheek, "I am sure it is nothing to show concern over darling," he leaned down to kiss her lips lightly.

Liya nodded holding onto Loki until she had to leave. The girl took a deep breath and walked to Odin's chamber. The door was slightly open and she paused when she got to it. She held her breath trying to steady her nerves before she went in.

"Amaliya," called Odin, his voice was inviting, "Come in child."


	8. A Trip Home

**Author's note -** Now this is how I would ideally like to post, two chapters in two days, but alas my brain and work schedule do not like to cooperate with me.

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Nichole & Shawnon -** I saw this all the time but I sincerely mean it, you ladies are amazing! Thank you for all the love, I love you both so much!

**Anonymus reviewer -** I LOVED your review! The emotional reaction I get from people so engrossed in my stories is a high that is very hard to recreate. Thank you!

**HyoSonn -** I hope you love the these two chapters, can't wait to hear what you have to say!

**Katie -** Thank you for everything, I love that you read everything I write, it makes me so happy!

_**As always please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!**_

* * *

><p>Blowing out the breath she was holding in she fully opened the door and saw Odin no more than a few feet from her. He was intimidating, just as she remembered. His posture was stiff and rigid as if he would not break even if Asgard fell on top of him. His aged face covered in a snow white beard was grimly set and his one good eye drilling holes into Liya. The gilded eye patch that covered a long healed injury made his appearance even more fearsome.<p>

The girl felt frozen where she stood, looking at the Asgardian king, her future father, if he would give his permission for Loki to marry her. She longed for her own father, the kindness of his face and his warm gray eyes were a far cry from Odin as she gradually got closer. It felt as if she was walking at a snail's pace, inching painfully slow to the All Father; until she stood but a few feet from him.

Liya bowed her head, "All Father," she said respectfully in a meek voice.

Odin moved closer to her lifting her face to his, "No wonder Loki is enchanted by you," he marveled at how much she had come to look like her mother.

The word 'enchanted' rattled around Liya's head. Did Odin think that she had bewitched Loki and that was the reason he wanted to see her alone? Was he going to force her to leave or worse?

Odin broke into her appalling thoughts, "Do you love him?"

She looked at the Asgardian somewhat in shock trying to find her voice, "Yes, I love him, I feel something deeper for him than love. I feel him in my very soul."

The All Father considered her words carefully, "Does your father know?"

"No, I have not told him yet," She said, "I did not have a chance to go home and announce anything." She laughed slightly, "Loki can be a bit impetuous."

"Yes, his impulsive nature is hard to contend with," Odin's voice was softer. "Have you gained control over your gifts?"

The blunt question caught her off guard as his voice turned to ice in an instant. Liya had learned to control much of her more dangerous gifts however she still had much to learn. She nodded slightly, "I have gained control over my telepathy, I can now choose when to use it instead of hearing everyone at once," she paused hoping that would be the end of it.

"And your hypnotic voice," he asked.

Liya looked at Odin and all her hope deflated, "I still have yet to learn control," she admitted, but quickly said, "It is much more under control than last time I used it. I have not used it for fear it may cause another unfortunate event," tears stung her eyes.

Odin nodded, "A wise choice."

There was silence between the king and immortal for several moments. The All Father was considering everything she had told him carefully. It was the first time his intimidating glare had moved from her. He was almost pacing while he thought, it reminded her of the way Loki ponders. She smiled wondering if Thor paced as well.

Liya watched him with anticipation and there was never a time she wanted to hear what someone was thinking. She considered it looking at the stoic figure of Odin, but decided against it.

Odin stopped his movement for a moment and looked at Amaliya. She was such a sweet and delicate girl, younger than Loki, however that did not matter when it came to the long term. Should she be told about Loki's true nature, his origin, would that dissuade her from the commitment? Despite how he acted toward Loki he did not want him hurt if this siren would not take him as he was. Then there was the unknown reaction of her father. Would Anadi let this union happen? After her mother passed Anadi became very protective of his youngest and he should be. She was fragile, beautiful and powerful.

A set of rushed footsteps broke into the intense concentration as Thor appeared in the doorway, "Father has Loki told you the news?" He rushed into the room picking up Liya again pulling her into a warm embrace, "I am truly happy for you," he whispered as he put her down.

"Yes, Thor," Odin said with a smile stretching on his face.

"Well," the blonde Asgardian questioned, "What say you?"

"I have told your brother that it is a fine match," he smiled at Liya.

The girl ran to the All Father throwing her arms around him, "Thank you Odin."

He returned the girl's embrace, "You do not just need my blessing," he told her, "you must tell your father immediately."

Liya nodded, "At once," she kissed his cheek before leaving to find Loki.

"My little brother," Thor smiled, "No one would have thought that Loki would be married before me."

Odin met his first born, "That is because you are too preoccupied with battle," they shared a light chuckle before heading to the throne room.

"Do not be upset Fandral, she was out of your depth," Loki teased the warrior, "she enjoys talking about more than you," he grinned as Liya returned.

Fandral stood a bit stunned, "I speak about more than myself," he mumbled, "Sometimes I speak of all the Warriors Three."

The black haired Asgardian wrapped up the girl in his arms brushing her lips lightly with his, "What did he tell you," there was more than concern in his voice, Loki was worried.

"I need to tell my father at once."

Loki's green eyes lit up as he smiled picking her up in triumph. Unknown to even Amaliya he had spoken with her oldest brother, Andrei, about his intentions. While it came as something of a surprise, Andrei was thrilled that his little sister had a real chance for happiness and was convinced that their father would share his enthusiasm as well as Aleksei and Arman.

"Let us not waste another moment," he said smiling at her, "Heimdall shall send us to your home."

Liya shouldn't have been surprised that Heimdall would be their way of travel. After all she had just spoken with Odin about her abilities, using them now might cause an upheaval. The pair said their farewells to Frigga and Odin before mounting horses and set off toward the Rainbow Bridge. Thor went along to see them off, per Odin's command.

"Amaliya," Thor questioned as they rode, "would you be opposed to my joining you?"

Liya looked at him a bit strangely, "Because you want to settle the score with Andrei?"

He laughed loudly making Loki turn slightly, "You are reading my thoughts dear sister."

The girl joined him in laughter, "No, I assure you, Andrei speaks much of how he would trounce you, I only assumed you would be the same. You are so alike," she smiled. "Feel free to join us; it might do them some good."

The trio arrived at Heimdall's post at were met by the Gatekeeper. He walked to Liya, "I see you have been busy," his sharp amber eyes were cast in Loki's direction before he stepped aside for the girl and the Thunder god. Heimdall stopped Loki, "Do not do anything that will make you lose her favor. You may think I do not see all that you do, however this is not true, and that girl has been through more than she should and more than you are aware of."

The Trickster smiled, "I am unsure what you mean Heimdall; if you would be so kind to take us to Vanaheim."

"Loki?" Amaliya questioned as he approached her followed by the Gatekeeper.

The Asgardian smiled, "Nothing my darling."

Heimdall took his place behind the mechanical sphere pushing in his long sword to activate the Bifrost. The turning of gears and lightning crackled around the three travelers. The outside sphere started to spin at whirlwind pace.

"Do not hesitate to call on me to return. Amaliya send your father my regards and be well child."

The Gatekeeper pushed the sword in all the way and the portal opened. The energy from the Bifrost pulled the three companions through into the time stream and Loki held Liya close to him. It was only mere moments before they were on the shores of Vanaheim. The trio landed on their feet and when the Bifrost closed there was a symbol that was beat into the ground under their feet.

The sea air filled Liya's senses as a breeze through the high trees welcomed her home. She broke away from Loki going to the cliff looking down at the sea below her. The black haired girl turned from the ledge finding her garden filled with purple, blue, red and pink. She was home; it had been quite some time since she had been home in the spring. Her brothers and father would be near. Amaliya smiled as she turned to Loki, this couldn't have been better.

The Trickster was about to speak when a booming voice came from behind them, "LI!"

Before she could recognize the voice two strong arms picked her up and swung her around pulling her into a bear hug. Liya caught a glimpse of the stag tattoo on the man's bicep, "Aleksei put me down," she laughed struggling to get out of her brother's grasp.

"We were not expecting you until the fall." He put her down looking at her company, "What are you doing with Asgardians?" he chuckled.

"It will all be explained soon Aleksei," Loki informed him, "I need to speak with your father."

Liya's brother chuckled darkly, "So the Trickster wants to marry my sister," he playfully pulled Amaliya behind him, "What makes him worthy?"

"Ha!" Thor belted out, "Worth should be measured by someone who has it Aleksei," the spirited tone that came from the Thunder god was highly amusing as he took a fighter's stance.

"Li, run on home, I'll be right behind you," Alek nodded in the direction of their home.

"Will you stop your nonsense Alek," she laughed as she pushed her big brother aside, "We have more important things that grudge matches." The girl extended her hand to Loki, "Come with me."

Loki laughed slightly with her as he passed Alek taking the girl's hand he kissed it lightly before they walked down the path to Liya's home.


End file.
